Hetalia: I Dare You!
by Chuuci
Summary: "Let's play Truth or Dare!" It was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. The nations are actually playing truth or dare? England couldn't believe his ears. "Well? Take your pick, truth or dare?" "...Dare," But maybe...he could win back his friend again...in this utterly ridiculous game of Truth or Dare. EnglandXAmerica Much better story inside!


Hetalia: I Dare You!

* * *

The world conference seemed a bit off today. A tad hot, probably, and then there was a bit of scary tension in the air...oh wait, that was Russia. Eitherway, the way that idiot America was rubbing his hands and chuckling under his breath was annoying him. What the in the world was that bloody moron thinking of?

"Hey guys! I just had an_ awesome_ idea!" America had exclaimed excitedly, his blue eyes lighting up. I could just_ chose_ not to listen, for there is a fifty-fifty chance it could be an idea as stupid as him, England thought..

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Silence flooded in the conference room. England fought back a smirk, but his facial expression showed smugness. The nations all stared at the young American, who still had a bright grin.

"C'mon guys! It'll be fun!"

I beg to differ, England snorted. It was probably the most _stupidest_ idea that the British man had ever heard. This was a _world conference_ room, not some gossip game room. But the blonde man continued to insist. Russia smiled up to America, his purple eyes crinkling.

"That sounds like fun, I'd like to play, da,"

"Ve˜ Me too!" Italy exclaimed, and the nations began to murmur. The English man looked on with disbelief, his bushy eyebrows furrowed. They're _agreeing_? With _America_? England couldn't believe his ears, he really felt the urge to strangle this imbecile.

"Cool! Who wants to start?"

"Me˜! Me˜!" Italy waved his hand wildly, Germany giving a tired sigh. The nations gathered, impatient looks on their faces. England sat back glowering at them, the fools. As_ if_ he would participate in a ridiculous game. It either involved with someone getting drunk, or ending up in bed. It _certainly_ wouldn't be him.

England watched as America asked Russia truth or dare. Russia smiled a real smile. He picked dare, and the British man watched intently as America told him something in a hushed tone. He almost jumped out of his chair when Russia's violet irises turned to him.

"Unhand me! I don't_ want_ to play!" The english man yelped as Russia dragged him to the gathered nations. America gave him a devious smirk, to which England returned with a deadly glare.

"Igirisu! Truth...or _Dare_?" The American asked him, all while keeping his smirk. The english man glowered at America, growling low in his throat. He chose not to answer, and so America turned to Russia.

"Russia! England's not playing!" He whined to the big nation, and England froze. Russia turned to him, his smile turning malicious. A small whimper emitted up from the British man, who quickly gave in.

"_Fine_! I'll play your stupid game," America's eyes glowed with mischief, grinning from ear to ear. He then leaned back, tapping his cheek.

"Well? Take your pick, Truth or Dare?"

England wanted to murder this fool. He wanted to pick truth, but quickly held his tongue. If he picked truth, they might ask him about his 'imaginary friends'. He just had to save himself from humiliation. So, he picked dare.

"Dare," He muttered, still glaring hotly at the blue eyed man. America gave a wide smirk, as if he_ knew_ that the english was going to chose that. And England had a dreaded feeling that he _did_. The nations huddled together and spoke in quiet tones, England eyeing them suspiciously.

"Okay! We've made our decision," America chirped, rubbing his hands again. Germany leaned over and quietly told England what he had to do. England gave a disgusted gasp, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"I'm not doing_ that_!"

But America shook his head.

"You _have_ to,"

England flushed angrily. This was ridiculous, he didn't _have_ to, did he?

And yet, he did.

England got up, eyes trained on America's giddy expression. Face a glowing red, England cleared his throat, ignoring the snickering. The British man jutted out his right hip, placing his left hand on the dropped hip. Lifting his chin, and saying in a higher, feminine voice:

"I am a woman! Hear me roar!"

The nations burst out laughing. England growled and exited the room, fuming. He could still hear the laughter echoing from the conference room, and he heard America's laughter the loudest. Pressing his lips in a thin line, England crossed his arms and leaned against the wall outside the conference room.

* * *

After a couple of minutes later, the laughter died down, and The British man heard footsteps. He looked up, and saw the familiar blue eyes and blonde hair. Sneering, he quickly turned his head away.

"Hey, Igirisu."

He ignored him.

"Hey, England, c'mon,"

He paid no heed.

"C'mon England, we're sorry,"

Said nation turned his head to glare at the American.

"I don't give a bloody damn, America,"

America gave a small smile, shrugging his left shoulder.

"It was just a joke, and at least it wasn't something else,"

England narrowed his green eyes.

"Like_ what_?"

America shrugged again, his face blank.

"I dunno,"

England scoffed, and began walking away. America called frantically after him, walking in front of England and blocking his way.

"America, move."

"Wait! Here me out,"

"I don't _want_ to, now move." England tried to side-step America, but he moved with him. England's green eyes widened as he found his face dangerously close to the young American. He was looking straight into his eyes. England actually found himself staying where he was. He stared into America's baby blue irises, a color which he (secretly) liked.

Swallowing, England tried not to blush. It proved hard, since America was _right_ there. There, in_ front_ of him. He could even smell him, and he smelled like hamburgers and cola. Either way, it was his scent, America's scent.

"Igirisu?"

Said nation jumped, stepping back and blushing.

"W-What?" He snapped, rubbing his cheeks. America cocked his head, giving a small smile.

"You're so _weird_,"

Even as he said that, England's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

A/N: Wassup guys! And look it's a Hetalia fic! Yay! Don't worry, mes petits canards, it is just to help me out of writer's block. I think the first chapter was good, ne? I just LOVE England! He's so grumpy it's CUTE! And of course we have America! Be prepared for this EnglandXAmerica fluff! The rating might be changed as we continue in the story, and if I really want to write smut XD ANYWAY, you know the drill guys! Send me a sweet little review!

Baiii!

Love, Chuuci


End file.
